Le secret d'Heiderich
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Il existe un objet dont Alfons Heiderich ne saurait se séparer.Il compte plus que sa vie à ses yeux. Edward va finir par découvrir pourquoi. Attention probabilité de OCC dont allergiques s'abstenir reviews oneigai


**Hello les amis,me revoici avec un one shot sur Alfons Heiderich,une petite idée que j'ai eu en écoutant Rocket in the sky de Benassi Bros.**

**L'univers FMA ne m'est pas lucratif,le seul personnage m'appartenant est Marina Grandier Yuy de Jarjayes,**

**Que vous dire à part bonne lecture**

_**Le secret d'Heiderich**_

Munich,dans un petit appartement du centre ville.  
Edward Elric réfléchissait sur tout et rien car il s'ennuyait.  
Heureusement,son colocataire n'allait pas tarder à renter. Pour patienter,il fit un peu de ménage,c'était son tour de le faire. Il remarqua sur le parquet un petit objet brillant,il s'abaissa pour le ramasser.  
Un petit médaillon en or dont la chaîne s'était rompue à cause d'un léger décalage entre l'accroche et le fermoir.  
Edward le reconnut immédiatement,c'était le pendentif d'Heiderich ,il ne s'en séparait jamais.

_**-A tout les coups,il s'est décroché et il ne l'a pas remarqué. je le lui rendrai à son retour.**_ pensa le jeune blond

Le dit Heiderich rentra peu après,l'air un peu soucieux,il semblait rechercher quelque chose.

_**-C'est cela que que tu cherches?**_demanda Edward*  
_**-Dieu merci Edward,tu l'as retrouvé!J'ai eu peur,je croyais l'avoir perdu!s'exclama Heiderich soulagé  
-J'ai réparé ta chaîne au passage.  
-Merci,tu peux pas savoir comme je me sens mieux maintenant!**_

Depuis qu'il le connaissait,Edward avait toujours vu Alfons avec ce bijou au cou. Il semblait y tenir plus qu'à sa propre vie et si par malheur ce bijou disparaissait,Alfons en devenait malade.  
Edward se demandait bien pourquoi,après tout ce n'était qu'un objet mais il n'en dit jamais rien à son colocataire,à chacun son objet fétiche.

Un soir d'hiver assez froid,les deux amis jouaient aux cartes quand Edward demanda:

_**-Dis Alfons,tu crois que je devrais changer?  
-Changer quoi?  
-Des choses dans mon caractère?  
-Surtout pas t'es dingue?!  
-Ouoh du calme,ce n'était qu'une question!  
-Oui pardonne moi....**_  
Le jeu reprit un peu puis Heiderich déclara:

_**-Tu sais pourquoi je ne souhaite pas que tu changes?  
-Non.  
-Tu me rappelles une personne que j'ai longtemps aimé et que j'aime encore d'ailleurs. Elle avait le même caractère que toi,la même joie de vivre. On a été élevé ensemble à l'orphelinat **__**puis on nous a séparés.  
Elle était assez frêle et fragile,la pauvre a dû mourir depuis le temps. Quand on me l'a arrachée,elle était malade...**_

-Je peux te confier mon secret?Ce médaillon est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle.

Il l'ôta de son cou,l'ouvrit et le tendit à Edward.  
Il vit alors une photo avec son ami enfant et une petite fille brune très pâle. Ils avaient les même yeux.

_**-C'était ma sœur...tout du moins,je la considérais comme ma petite sœur. Pas le même sang mais unis par un autre lien...**_

Le regard d'Alfons s'assombrit,la mélancolie s'installa et les larmes montèrent.

_**-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu changes?Je la vois vivante à travers toi,à travers ta personnalité!  
-Comment s'appelait t-elle?  
-Marina...Elle avait des origines françaises. Marina Grandier-Yuy de Jarjayes**_

Ce nom fit tilt dans l'esprit d'Edward,cette jeune fille que Alfons croyait perdue était en réalité sa petite amie,belle et bien vivante.  
Il fallait les réunir mais comment?

Edward eut alors une idée du tonnerre!  
il écrivit une fausse lettre à Heiderich disant que s'il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa "petite sœur",il devait se rendre au cimetière allée personne allait venir le voir,une broche en forme de robe accrochée à son haut.  
il ne se fit pas prier et y alla.  
une jeune femme se présenta à lui,elle avait au cou le même médaillon que lui.

_**-Alfons c'est vraiment toi?**_

Abasourdi,il ne répondit pas et ses larmes montèrent.  
L'envie était trop grande et ils s'étreignirent,tous deux en pleurs.

Edward fut bien remercié évidemment,quelques mois plus tard,il retrouvait son petit frère.

FIN

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review^^**

**Toutes les remarques tant qu'elles ne sont pas insultantes sont accéptées**


End file.
